Resha
"Oh dear." Description Resha is short woman with long hair that has been dyed lavender due to Viki's insistance. She keeps a calm and mostly detached manner when interacting, often teasing half heartedly with a small smile perpetually pasted onto her face. Analytical and methodic, Resha's demeanor is a shallow personality that masks her sociopathic approach to life. 'Abilities' Resha once again lacks any supernatural abilities. Background Pre-Reset: Resha was initially a red haired woman who had left her home town to live in the city against her parents wishes. She held down a steady, but routine job that had her exerting much more effort than needed for things she didn't get paid for. Initially used to taking the path of least resistance in her life, Resha was thrust into a supernatural world of danger that left her clinging desperately to her old life and trying desperately to hide behind the actions of others in order to protect herself. As the weakest, the most human, she developed a complex that revolved around strength. She found herself gradually growing more and more bitter towards herself for her own weakness, and towards others for their seeming inability to understand how dire the situation was. It was this weakness that finally tipped her over the edge, allowing her counterpart to brush against her mind. With it, Resha discovered something beneath her. Something to find herself superior to. She embraced it as a delicate life line and claimed her counterpart as her own, rapidly metamorphosizing into a metallic creature that only aesthetically resembled her humanity. Over a brief period of time, even her initial appearance was lost as she willfully sunk deeper into the seemingly limitless pool of her power granted to her by the Merge. At the end, she lost herself to the inhuman ideals imposed by her counterpart - The forced merge between the two left only madness and limitless power chained by ignorance and instinct in it's wake. Post-Reset: The Resha who existed within the reset was an altogether darker individual. Having distanced herself from family and friends at a young age, she indulged in budding sociopathic impulses that led her to deliberately killing someone in cold blood. The act provided the thrill she had been lacking, cementing her addiction to the hunt, and burying what humane ethics and morals she still had. She moved to Mumble in order to flee from her previous murders, adopting a street urchin who attempted to mug her shortly there after. Now working at the bakery owned by Ainlisle, and living in an apartment with the aforementioned street rat Viki, Resha's sociopathy has become a much more subtle aspect of her life - Though by no means has it been discarded or forgotten. Fun Facts *Ayanavi is the roleplayer of this character. *Resha is the only character whose counterpart hasn't been explicitly stated. *Resha currently holds the record for the lowest score on several Mary Sue Litmus Tests out of the other characters. *Nearly 1600 posts went by before Resha obtained any supernatural powers. Category:Characters Category:Humans